Of Shiny Rewards
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Davey Jones was a man who had his heart stolen from him in the worst of ways, and now that he has the most innocent man in the The Seven Seas in his grasp, he plans to corrupt him in all the wrong ways. But innocence isn't the only facade that Robert is fronting. Warnings: Smut. Paranormal sex. Drabble.


**Title: **Of Shiny Rewards

**Fandom:** Spongebob Squarepants

**Pairing: **Flying Dutchman / Robert Squarepants

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **I obviously changed my mind about not uploading this here.

**Warnings:** Smut. Paranormal sex.

* * *

It had only taken one simple misdeed to bring him here.

This hadn't been the first time he had been temporarily condemned to the netherworld where the dead resided, and this certainly wouldn't be the last time that he and the terrifying spirit of the Flying Dutchman would cross paths. One slip up courtesy of Robert's employer, Mr. Krabs, and the blonde young man once again found himself in Davey Jones' locker.

Well..

More like _against _it.

Robert let out a small whine as the Dutchman jerked at his carmine tie, the older man twisted the fabric around the palm of his hand and slammed his lips against the living male's. A growl resounded from the back of his throat as he brought decaying canines down on plush, pink lips. He drew blood when Robert giggled quietly, the ministrations rough and carnal, albeit Dutchman's beard tickling at his chin.

His Krusty Krab hat was crooked and Robert would surely be snapped at for breaking dress code. But the frycook had the idea that Dutchman didn't really care as the older man snatched the accessory off of his his head and tossed it onto the floor behind him.

Dutchman looked down, a slender eyebrow raising as he took a collective pause.

Robert's blonde hair was tousled, face flushed, mouth bleeding. The top few buttons were undone on his shirt, and with his legs wrapped around the nearly translucent male's waist, his shorts were riding up; showing off more skin than his usual knee-high socks allowed. Dutchman's free hand was resting on the ample swell of the frycook's ass as he dipped back down to ravish his mouth, letting a small groan of his own slip past his lips when two prominent front teeth lightly scraped along his tongue as he slipped inside the youth's wet cavern.

"Davey.." Robert murmured, azure oculars as bright as glittering sapphires framed by dark lashes staring up at him questioningly once Dutchman allowed him to break free for air. The younger felt freezing gusts of air lightly fan his face, despite how Dutchman claimed to not need air. His eyes slipped half-closed as he basked in the comfortable feeling, tightening his hold on the black-haired man's waist with his legs.

"Yes, boy?" Dutchman responded accordingly, his other eyebrow raising to join its twin. "Is the temperature botherin' you?" His voice was husky and always had an edge to it. Yet the sentiment behind his words was truly endearing.

He only asked because the locker room was so chilly that it has a sheet of ice covering everything inside of it. Dutchman was there to protect Robert, but if the ghostly entity wasn't there to soothe him with his power; the blonde would surely freeze to death inside there. The locker itself was the complete opposite. It was boiling hot and would melt your skin if you were to climb in. It was at such a temperature to make Davey's sock smell terrible and torment his prisoner's nasal cavities.

Robert felt like his body was already on fire with every touch and skim of Dutchman's fingertips. The calluses were still there, despite the lack of physical body. It was a great contrast to Robert's pale skin, the freckles marring his cheeks were the only real thing standing out on the porcelain complexion. And Dutchman both liked and disliked them. Robert had obtained those by being out in the sun and letting the wind caress his fair skin. Dutchman couldn't feel the sun since he had died.

Maybe that was why he was here as a servant of the undead. Too much jealousy for the living. Too much greed to have human luxuries again.

Robert cried out every single time that Dutchman thrust into him, impaling him with his member. Emerald optics stared, transfixed by the pain and pleasure constantly flitting onto the frycook's features. His grip tightened, he spread the blonde's legs to almost impossible lengths, and he forced the boy to climax until he literally passed out or sobbed and begged for him to stop. Fucking into that impossible heat made him feel a familiar coiling in his stomach. One that he hadn't felt since he had bedded his dear wife hundreds of years ago.

With calculated rolls of his hips, Dutchman hissed low in his throat as he spilled his semen into the tearful young man. Filling the blonde to the very core with paranormal seed. The green goo promptly leaked out of that previously tight hole, running down Robert's thighs.

As his member softened inside of the blonde, he concentrated on the liberal, slow breathing Robert emitted as he filled his lungs back up with much needed oxygen. "So..." Came that higher-pitched voice, startling the Dutchman as Robert tilted his head up for cerulean oculars to meet with verdant ones. "Do you want to go jellyfishing with me?" The blonde propositioned once again.

_Over. _


End file.
